barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Annika
Princess Annika is the central protagonist of Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan. She is 16 years old (at first she was 15). Story The movie opens when Annika goes missing, but she sneaks out all the time, just to ice skate in a frozen lake in the kingdom, and she meets a little polar bear and names her "Shiver", because she was shivering when she found her. That day was her 16th birthday, and Annika says it was the "worst day" of her life because she was grounded that day because her parents were treating her like a kid, "always stay inside the palace", but they were just worried about that one day, Wenlock, an evil wizard, will approach her, and he will ask her to marry her. If she rejects it, she will turn into a creature, just like what he did to her long-lost sister, Brietta, who was transformed into a pegasus. That night, she sneaks out again to join a party just near in the castle, but Wenlock arrived. Her parents want to protect her but he just turns them into stone, including the people in the kingdom. Then, a talking pegasus comes by and she said to jump on her to get away from what he will do with her. Wenlock gave her 3 days to think about it or else, the people and her parents will be stone, forever. The pegasus took her to the majestic kingdom in the clouds, Cloud Kingdom. Personality Annika is a brave, loving, hopefull, and a sneaky type of princess. She always sneaks out of the castle, making her parents worried. She never gave up hope when she tries to find the Wand of light, with Brietta and Shiver, and later they were joined by Aidan, Annika's love interest. Physical Appearance In General Annika has light skin and blue eyes. Her hair color is blonde and had many hairstyles. For most of the movie, she wears her hair in a ponytail (The bangs and ponytail are borrowed from Anneliese in ''Princess and The Pauper'') and the bottom of it was tied into a big knot so it would not be tangled. Her Skating Outfit While skating in the first part of the movie, Annika wears a red jacket, and top with long sleeves. She wears a blue pair of pants with a belt, and red boots that match the color of her jacket, and she wears her favorite pink ice skates. For the Party Annika wears an all pink outfit for the party in the ice skating rink just close to the castle. She wears a strapless dress with a top that is divided to three, and each of them has little pink meshes on them. The skirt is short, and is also divided into three with a big robbon tied in the top part fo her dress, she has a short jacket with long sleeves. She has pink, long leggings and ankle-high boots and also, her favorite ice skates. Annika's hair is tied into a bun and secore it with pink ribbon, and she wears a pink necklace with a jewel in the front. Borrowed from Rayla In the most of the movie, beginning with search of the Wand of Light, she borrows a purple dress from Rayla, the Cloud Queen. The top has a matching gem on the chest, and it has a band in the chin, looking like a belt. Its sleeve is long and also has a band, separting the parts. The skirt has a band, too, in the lower part. She wears dark purple boots and her hairstyle is the same as the first part of the film, only, this time, it comes with a ribbon. Transformation After her transformation when Wenlock is finally defeated, her dress transformed. The gown is purple and it has straps (In her CGI-ed images and in the doll, the straps is gone). The top is divided into three, and it has a flower-shaped ribbon on the other side of the top (right). There was also a long ribbon (Not tied in a bow or something) in the end of the top, in the other side, with a star pin on them so it will not be detached. The skirt is long (When they danced in the end of the film, it was only knee-length short) and it have two parts: The outer part is the covering and the inner part is the real skirt. She wears a crown with 3 stars on them, and she had the same necklace she wore at the party, and she wears purple high-heeled shoes. When they danced, Annika wears long leggings and the ankle-high boots, with her pink ice skates. This time, her hairstyle is completely different. It has lots and lots of long, perfect curles on them with a ponytail, and it is not borrowed in other films. Trivia *Annika's birthday must be sometime in November, December, January, or February since it was winter on her brithday. *As Aidan is wearing a crown at the end of the film, it is safe to assume that he and Annika got married. Gallery annika0.png|Annika arguing with her parents Annika1.png|Annika meeting shiver annika3.png|Annika sneeking out of her castle annika16.png|Annika skating with Aidan Annika4.png|Annika annika5.png|Annika skating annika6.png|Brietta saving Annika barbie5643.png|Annika beginning her adventure Annika7.png|Annika meeting Aidan annika8.png|Annika tricking Ollie annika9.png|Annika and the staff for the wand of light annika10.png|The mountain with the jewel of ice annika11.png|Annika carefully taking the jewel Annika12.png|The Ring of Love annika13.png|The Wand of light annika14.png|Annika after being burrie din an avalanche annika15.png|Annika and the wand of light Annika's face.png 01barbiepegasus 119.jpg Barbiemagicpegasus.jpg HOLY-KELLY-Another-Easter-Egg-barbie-movies-22570567-640-360.jpg Magic-of-Pegasus-barbie-and-the-magic-of-pegasus-9700832-374-287.jpg Pegasus1.jpg Pegasus2.jpg RAYLA4.png Rayla6.png Quotes *Annika (With Shiver's first appearance to her): "(Laughs) There are easier ways to introduce yourself. Here, let me help you. (Shiver shivers) Oh, don't be afraid. (Shiver continues to shiver and Annika chuckles) Don't tell me you're cold! A cold polar bear?" *Annika (When her parents is arguing with her): "What do you want me to do, sit in my room all day? (Parents: YES!) I'm not a baby anymore!" *Annika (Getting upset with her parents): "It's not fair! You don't understand anything! (Cries) You're'' ruining my life! (Cries)" *Annika (While talking to Wenlock): "Sorry to ''burst your bubble!" *Annika (While she is scared in the forest): "(Shiver was scared) Oh, don't worry! Probably it's just the wind! (After Brietta spoke): "Uhh.. We'll know it when we see it!" *Annika (After the giant burped on her): "Oh, poor Ollie! Maybe after you eat us, you won't be so scrawny!" *Annika (Playing a joke on the giant): "Now, the Goliath down the road? He's a real giant. Big and strong! Compared to him, you're just a weakling.." *Annika (Argues with Aidan): "Well, thank you! Any more helpful comments?" *Annika: "Follow the sun!" *Annika (After the Ring of Love appeared in her hand): "(Shocked) A ring of love. Nobody said the ring had to be for your finger." *Annika: "For the love of my family, and my people, I ask you to break all of Wenlock's spells!" *Annika: "True, when used in anger. I'' ''learned that the hard way." Category:Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus characters Category:Barbie heroines Category:Princesses